7th Shock Troops Battalion
The 7th Shock Troops Battalion is a UNSC Marine Corps Shock Infantry battalion, that served during the Human-Covenant war.The Art of Halo, page 159 They are a subordinate unit to the 105th Shock Troops Division. Legacy One of the most famed and veteran units of the UNSC Marine Corps, the 7th Shock Battalion served in some of the most climatic and legendary battles during the latter part of the Human-Covenant War. The 7th Battalion fought alongside Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 during much of 2552, until the end of the war in late 2552. Men and women from this battalion were also some of the first humans to travel outside the Milky Way galaxy during the Battle of Installation 00, including Sgt. R. P. Hall Halo 3, campaign level The Ark During the Battle of Earth, the 7th Shock Troops Battalion put up a stiff resistance against Covenant assault forces. Overall, the defense of Earth was one of the largest campaigns the ODSTs endured during the Human-Covenant War. History Mombasa and Installation 05 Marines of the Seventh Shock Troops Battalion would conduct air assault operations during the opening phases of the ground campaign at Mombasa, where the troopers battled in the streets before reinforcements from the arrived.Halo 2, campaign level OutskirtsHalo 2, campaign level MetropolisHalo 2, Another Day at the Beach Later, additional forces from the would arrive via orbital drop to assault the Prophet of Regret's flagship directly. Most of the reinforcements were killed when the entered Slipspace, though a small number of troopers survived the Slipspace rift and engaged hostile Covenant forces.Halo 3: ODST Members of First Platoon of an unidentified company would later drop from onto Installation 05 during the operation to capture the Prophet of Regret. They then cleared a landing zone so that a Warthog could be deployed for John-117. Most of these troopers would perish during the initial campaign against the Covenant, and only a handful would escape back to Earth with Lieutenant Commander Keyes.Halo 2, campaign level The Great Journey End of the War During the Battle of Cleveland in November 2552, a squadron of AV-14 Hornets provided a platform for shock troops to rescue civilian prisoners who were being held inside a stadium. They fast-roped from the Hornets and dispatched the enemy forces within the stadium in seconds. Minutes later, infantry forces helped the shock troops eliminate ground forces occupying land in the older part of town. The 7th Battalion soon fought during the last battle of the Human-Covenant War. Unlike their previous excursions upon the Halo rings, the men and women of the 7th battalion would be exclusively used for airborne assaults. One such assault happened during a mission to destroy numerous anti-aircraft artillery platforms overlooking a desert sea. These AAA guns were destroyed by the shock troops, allowing to successfully land near the cartographer building.Halo 3, level The Ark During the last battle of the Ark Campaign - the final battle of the war - shock troops were again airlifted into combat. This time, they punched holes in Covenant armored and artillery positions.Halo 3, level The Covenant They assisted MCPO John-117 and SgtMaj Johnson in shutting down the shield generator stations protecting the Citadel; meanwhile, the Sangheili carrier Shadow of Intent provided air cover, and distracted enemy forces from the joint Human-Sangheili offensive by firing on the shield with its plasma torpedoes. After their primary objective was complete, allied forces proceeded to enter the citadel canyon with an armored push on the ground, consisting of human and Sangheili infantry forces, a M12G1 Warthog and a M808 Scorpion, covered by AV-14 Hornets in the air. Subordinate Units *First Platoon *Second Squad Trivia *The name of the battalion is an obvious reference to 7. *The 7th Shock Troops Battalion was first mentioned in The Art of Halo, which was released alongside Halo 2. The patch was intended to be used on the battle dress and working uniforms of the Marines of the 7th Battalion on the . Gallery File:7thHelljumpers.jpg|7th Battalion ODSTs during the Battle of Installation 00. File:Hevstohalo05.jpg|Shock Troopers descending in their SOEIVs over Installation 05. File:Helljumper Squad.jpg|An ODST fire team in action. File:ODST Squad.jpg|An ODST squad leader giving orders. 265px-Odst11th.jpg|ODSTs from the 7th Battalion fighting in The Ark. Sources Category:ODST Units